My Version of the Subspace Emissary
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Join all your favorite video game characters as they try to save the video game realm that's being invaded by a new threat.
1. Chapter 1: Angel Island

**My Version of the Subspace Emissary**

**I just want to say, it's my first ever story I made. And I had some help from a friend on making this not against the rules.**

* * *

**Location #1**: Angel Island From Sonic the Hedgehog

A red anthropomorphic Echidna with red and green shoes with a metal tongue, and white, spike gloves is guarding a giant green emerald called the Master Emerald.

**_Nametag: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog)_**

Knuckles then saw something in the distance, then a tendril came out from the trees and hit Knuckles in the back, instantly trophifying him. Then a tall, faceless men wearing a tuxedo walked out from behind the trees.

_**Nametag: Slenderman (Slender)**_

Then a white anthropomorphic bat wearing a black skinny jumpsuit with white gloves that was pink at the arm hole, white shoes that has a giant heart at the end of each shoe. and her jumpsuit has a giant heart at her chest area.

_**Nametag: Rouge the bat (Sonic the Hedgehog)**_

Slenderman then shot 4 tendrils at Rouge, but then a m6A pistol bullet hit one of the tendrils, causing all 4 of them retreat back into Slenderman. Then a man in green Mjolnir Armor hopped down from a tree.

_**Nametag: Master Chief (Halo)**_

Slenderman then saw that the thing that was getting closer was a flying battleship. Slenderman then teleported away. Then Master Chief and Rouge revived Knuckles. Then all 3 of them saw the flying battleship drop Subspace Bugs, which transformed into Primids. Then Master Chief took out his m6A Pistol and Rouge and Knuckles got ready to fight them with their bare hands. The Primids then charged at the trio, but were hit by Knuckles' fists, powerful kicks from Rouge, and gun shots from Master Chief's pistol. When all the Primids were defeated, a man in a green robe flew towards Knuckles, Rouge, and Master Chief. The man was carrying a bomb that was the size of the Master Emerald. The bomb is called a Subspace Bomb.

_**Nametag: Ancient Minister (Super Smash Bros)**_

Then the Ancient Minister dropped the Subspace Bomb and flew away, leaving the trio with the Subspace Bomb. Then a jet flew down and a partly bald man stepped out of the aircraft. The man is wearing a white shite that's a little dirty and black pants.

_**Nametag: Trevor Phillips (GTA 5)**_

Trevor told Knuckles, Rouge, and Master Chief to get into the jet, which they did. Then when they were at a safe distance from the blast zone, the Subspace Bomb exploded, leaving Angel Island in an area called Subspace.


	2. Chapter 2: Liberty City

_**I forgot to say this in the first chapter: I don't own any of the characters. So enjoy the second chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter #2: Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto 4

A man in a dark brown, light brown, and white jacket, blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves was walking in the crowed of people in this peaceful city.

_**Nametag: Niko Belic (Grand Theft Autuo 4)**_

Then a spear that was attached to a chain was shot at Niko, but he kicked out of his way. Then the terrorizer saw a yellow and black ninja with white eyes was looking straight at him.

_**Nametag: Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**_

Then everyone ran from the center of Liberty City, leaving the ninja and the terrorizer alone in the giant part of the city. Then Scorpion teleported in front of Niko by creating a portal made of fire. But then Niko took out a baseball bat and swung it at the ninja, but Scorpion dodged it. Then Scorpion shot the spear and then shouted "GET OVER HERE," straight at Niko, then the spear when into the terrorizer's chest. Then Scorpion pulled the spear, forcing Niko to be pulled towards Scorpion. Then Niko took out a combat pistol and started shooting at Scorpion when he stopped being pulled. And Niko was 3 feet away from the ninja and he was missing every shot. Then Scorpion started to punch and kick Niko Belic, making the terrorizer take serious damage. Then Niko took out a Molotov and threw it at the ninja, setting Scorpion on fire. But Scorpion started walking towards the terrorizer. Niko got very scared because the Molotov did nothing to the ninja. Then when the fire on Scorpion subsided, the ninja took off his mask, reveling that his head under the mask was a flaming skull and breathed fire at Niko. Niko then dodged it and took out an RPG and started shooting missiles at the fire ninja. Then each missile direct contact on Scorpion, instantly trophifying the ninja. then a ninja that looks a lot like Scorpion teleported to where Scorpion's trophy was and revived the fire ninja. But this ninja was blue and had frozen arms that were frozen to the elbow. You can also se his breath every time he talks.

_**Nametag: Sub-zero (Mortal Kombat)**_

Niko took out a assault rifle and aimed it at Sub-zero, but the ice ninja told him that he was a good guy. Niko then put the assault rifle away. Then the three of them saw the Ancient Minister with another Subspace Bomb. Scorpion and Sub-zero teleported using their respected elemental portals (Scorpion's fire and Sub-zero's ice) and Niko stole a car and drove it to Francis National Airport. The terrorizer then stole a helicopter and flew away. When he was far away from the blast zone, the Subspace bomb exploded, leaving the once peaceful city in Subspace.


	3. Chapter 3: Los Santos

** everyone, Persondynamo222 here, and sorry for the long wait for the chapter, so I'll stop talking and let you read.**

Chapter 3: Los Santos

A blue android with a red jewel in the center of the helmet is walking down the street of this beautiful city.

**Nametag: Megaman (Megaman X)**

Then a man wearing a black suit came running up to Megaman.

**Nametag: Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto 5)**

Megaman asked Michael why was he running. Michael then pointed to a creature that was light pink and had a purple tail floating towards them.

**Nametag: Mewtwo (Pokémon)**

Megaman then used his arm cannon and charged up a ball of energy, but then a dark arrow from a Dark Cannon was shot at Megaman and trophified the blue bomber. Michael then turned to where the arrow was shot and in front of him was a giant turtle with spikes on its back and its hair was like fire.

**Nametag: Bowser (Mario franchise)**

Michael then knew he was doomed, but then a Corvette with a black man (and no, I'm not racist) drove out of nowhere and hit Mewtwo, instantly trophifing the Pokémon. The black man then stepped out of the black and red Corvette. The man was wearing a blue shirt with brown cargo pants.

**Nametag: Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto 5)**

Michael then thanked Franklin, then they ran up to Megaman's trophy and revived him. Megaman thanked them and noticed that Bowser was gone, but Mewtwo's trophy was still there. They then saw the flying battleship and it was so close, they saw the name of the ship. The flying battleship was called the Halberd. The Halberd then dropped the Subspace Bugs. Just as one Primid was about to attack the trio, a leak was thrown at the creature, causing it to stumble backwards. The trio then looked behind them and saw a girl with long teal hair in pigtails wearing a dress with a blue tie on it.

**Nametag: Hatsune Miku (Project Diva, and yes, it is a game, but it was only released in Japan)**

As Megaman, Michael, and Franklin were confused, a Primid tried to sneak attack, only to be blasted by a blue beam. They all looked up and saw a man wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue and orange boots and his hair was spikey. And the jumpsuit had a noticeable blue in the neck of it.

**Nametag: Goku (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z)**

Goku then flew safely to the ground. The Primids then charged at the five of them. Michael shot 20 of them with his AK-47, Franklin shot 120 of them with his mini gun, Megaman shot 10 of them with his megabuster, Miku whacked 3 of them with her leak, and Goku shot 200 of them with the blue beam called a Kamehameha. Then they all heard a loud stomp followed be an earthquake. They all looked at the country side and saw that a giant lizard with greenish grey skin and pink spikes going down from its head to the end of its tail. The creature looked like it was 355 feat tall.

**Nametag: Godzilla (Godzilla: Unleashed)**

When Godzilla saw the Halberd, he shot his trademark beam of pure radiation (NOT FIRE) called the Atomic Breath at the battleship. But even though the Halberd was slow, it barely escaped the laser of pure radiation and flew away. Godzilla then shot his Atomic Breath at Los Santos. Megaman teleported away while Goku teleported to where Megaman teleported, while Miku, Michael, and Franklin were going to because trophies. But then they were saved by Master chief and Trevor. They then flew up to the Halberd.


	4. Chapter 4: Pokemon Stadium

**Chapter #4: Pokémon Stadium**

A blue Pokémon with four scalchops on its four legs with a giant one on its head acting like a horn, with a mustache and a beard is fighting a small yellow mouse with red cheeks.

**Nametag: Samurott (the blue Pokémon)**

**Nametag: Pikachu (the mouse Pokémon)**

All of a sudden, the Halberd flew to the stadium and dropped Subspace Bugs that then fused together to make 3 giant Primids. Then a stream of fire called Flamethrower came out of the sky and hit one of the giant Primids on top of its head. Then after the Flamethrower subsided, a orange dragon with blue wings with two stubs on the back of its head landed and roared its name.

**Nametag: Charizard (Pokémon franchise)**

Pikachu's cheeks then had electricity coming out of them, and Samurott took off one of his scalchops and the top of it had a long blue beam that made it look like a sword. The 3 giant Primids then started running towards them, until a girl with a baseball cap, a purple shirt with blue sleeves coming out of the arm holes, and blue pants run towards the Pokémon while was running away from a zombie.

**Nametag: Clementine (the Walking Dead Season 2)**

When Clementine saw the giant Primids, she forgot all about the zombie and hid behind Samurott. Pikachu then tried to calm her down, that was until the zombie got to the four of them. Then a gun shot from a Desert Eagle was heard, and soon after, the zombie died because a bullet went through its brain. When they looked to where the Desert Eagle bullet was shot, they saw a old, black man in a grocery store shirt, black fingerless gloves with the wrists white, tan pants, and black loafers holding the Desert Eagle to his left eye.

**Nametag: Coach (Left 4 Dead)**

When the five of them looked back, they saw that the giant Primids were defeated 3 men in black suits. The first one had orange hair and was holding a microphone, the second one was a black guy with black curly hair and a hat, and the last one has long, black hair with a black cowboy hat with a star in the middle.

**Nametag: The Elite Beat Agents (Elite Beat Agents)**

The five of them thanked the Elite Beat Agents, then saw the Ancient Minister flying towards the 6 (I count the Elite Beat Agents as 1 character) of them with the subspace bomb. The Elite Beat Agents and Clementine got into the Elite Beat Agent's jet and flew off while Charizard and the rest flew (Chariard is holding onto Samurott while Coach and Pikachu is on Charizard's back) to a safe distance away from the blast site while it exploded, sending the Pokémon Stadium into the void of Subspace.


End file.
